


Ink

by yamswrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Drabble, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, spelled victor with a 'k' bc yolo, this was supposed to just be filthy smut where did these mushy feels come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamswrites/pseuds/yamswrites
Summary: Yuuri finds it’s easy to make Viktor melt. A few soft kisses, tender words, and gentle caresses is enough to have Viktor like putty in his hands.....   “Look at you, pet. You’re shaking. Does it feel good?” Yuuri inquires, his voice quiet.   “A-Ah, yes,” Viktor whimpers.   Yuuri tuts.  “Yes, sir,” Viktor corrects himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first contribution to the yoi fandom! I was going to write some like detailed smut but it wasn't working out so instead have whatever this is lmao

Yuuri finds it’s easy to make Viktor melt. A few soft kisses, tender words, and gentle caresses is enough to have Viktor like putty in his hands.

“Look at you, pet. You’re shaking. Does it feel good?” Yuuri inquires, his voice quiet.

“ _A-Ah_ , yes,” Viktor whimpers.

Yuuri tuts.

“F-fuck, I mean- yes, _sir_ ,” Viktor corrects himself.

Viktor is a thing of beauty- his lips red and swollen from their kisses, his silver hair falling into his face, against the dark fabric of the blindfold. He’s been growing out his hair, it’s a couple inches below his shoulders. And Yuuri cannot resist tugging it as he had done earlier.

And the ropes- oh, the ropes.

They’re ink black, a dark contrast against his soft, milky skin.

“Sir?” Viktor’s voice is unsure, soft. As if he’s afraid in the ensuing silence that Yuuri has left.

“I’m here. Shh. Don't worry. I wouldn't leave you like this,” Yuuri whispers.

Yuuri’s hand darts out to gently stroke along the curve of Viktor’s spine, feels the way he tries to arch into even that light little touch, desperate and hungry for whatever Yuuri might give him.

Viktor’s desperate, has been ever since Yuuri got the toy in him- wants so badly to come, but it’s a part of the game. The desperation until he’s close to the point of tears is a part of the thrill. Yuuri’s a bit of a sadist; likes to see tears well up in Viktor’s eyes, whether it be from pleasure, pain, or a mixture of both during their scenes.

“I love you, Yuuri,” Viktor pants, and it borders on a sob.

Viktor says Yuuri’s name like it’s a prayer and he’s begging on his knees for something- love, absolution.

Yuuri can’t help the smile that graces his lips; his hand moves up, skims over the tantalizing ropes, and settles at where his hair falls. He strokes Viktor’s hair, runs a hand through it with such a tenderness that has Viktor’s heart clenching and aching so perfectly.

“I love you too, Vitya. So much,” Yuuri breathes. And Yuuri’s weak to him, so weak. He can’t deny him a thing.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Yuuri asks after a moment's passing. “Do you want me to fill you up instead of this plug? Pull your hair?”

“Please,” Viktor pleads.

And Yuuri complies, after all- he really can't deny Viktor. Especially when he asks so prettily, looking like a work of art painted with a loving hand as the soft shadows were cast against his creamy skin.

Afterwards, Yuuri takes care of Viktor. Admitedly, this is their favorite part- the scenes are usually great, but there's something about the quiet and gentleness of the aftercare that they both absolutely adore. Yuuri puts on one of Viktor’s favorite films, is carefully combing through his wet hair, the soft scent of soap and shampoo clinging to him from their bath. Yuuri holds him close, his hands gentle as they run through his hair, strokes his cheeks, as Yuuri gently whispers words of love and praise.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you'd like! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
